


Hi, nice to meet you - I'm your son!

by SarahAshlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added as story progresses, tony is harry's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAshlyn/pseuds/SarahAshlyn
Summary: Harry takes a heritage potion with Hermione and finds out more than he bargained for. How is he going to handle not being who he thought he was?





	1. I'm a wot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: This authors note may bit a bit long but hopefully that will just be this first time. 
> 
> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction and I definitely know that it will not be up to par with most of the stuff I like to read, but we all have to start somewhere right? Hopefully it is at least mildly readable and entertaining. I would honestly LOVE constructive criticism.  
I don't have very much written so far, but I am hoping I will stay motivated to write it. 
> 
> Also, I hate myself for this... but chapters will probably remain short until I get the hang of things.  
I have read many fics where Tony is Harry's dad, but they meet when Harry was younger and I thought it would be really interesting to explore the idea of them meeting once Harry is already fully grown and bad ass.  
So in this fic I didn't mess around with MUCH of the timelines. Here:  
\- Tony was born in 1965 rather than the canonical 1970. For the most part, the only thing I am going to be changing is his birth year.  
\- Tony meets Lily potter at a party at MIT when he is 14.  
\- They obviously do the do.  
-Harry is born July 31, 1980  
All canon events for both fandoms happen in the same time frame except for Tony's birth, and probably his parents murder at 21 years old. 
> 
> So yeah. I think that is all?
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or whatever. Blah blah. Obviously. It's not mine. I won't waste my time repeating that every chapter.

He was nervous. Very, very nervous.

‘What the hell does _Harry Potter_ have to be nervous about?’ you may ask. Well, you see, Harry is about to meet his dad for the first time.

Yes. You heard me right. His dad.

‘But whatever do you mean! His dad has been dead for 31 years! Nearly his entire life!’

Well, it turns out that’s wrong. So very wrong.

_Flashback – 7 years ago – 2005 _

“Hermione, are you sure we did this potion right?”

Hermione looked over at Harry who was staring at the parchment in his hands confusedly. They had both just finished the long arduous process of making a heritage potion and Hermione was hoping that she would find some squibs and other witches and wizards somewhere in her family tree. Harry was really just hoping to have a written-out version of his heritage. He has always wanted to know more about his family, so having generations of names to look at and research would be a dream come true.

Hermione sighed, “Yes Harry, I am absolutely positive. Muggles will appear in black, squibs in red, wizards and witches in green, and yourself in blue. We used the same potion for both of our parchments, albeit we each used our own blood of course. And look, mine turned out perfectly. It looks like a really am related to Hector Dagworth-Granger! It seems that he had a squib uncle who left the family and dropped the Dagworth.”

She huffed and hurried over to Harry, who was now staring at his parchment as if in pain.

“Oh, come on Harry! What could possibly be so bad? Are you related to Malfoy somehow? Maybe the Goyles?” She snatched the parchment from his hands before he could react and began to scan the contents before nearly dropping it in shock.

“No! No way! This can’t be. Oh, but it has to be. We did that potion perfectly! Oh, I am so sorry Harry.” She tried to stop the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes but as soon as she saw the glassy look in her best friends’ eyes she couldn’t prevent them any longer. She pulled him in for a hug and just stood there lending her unconditional support.

After a few minutes Harry slowly extricated himself from Hermione’s grasp and reached down to pick up his heritage parchment.

There it was, in screaming red right above Harry’s blue name, and directly next to Lily’s green one, the name he was still hoping would turn out to be a mistake. It had to be a mistake.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer a Stark 'arry!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns?  
<3


	2. No way. Nuh uh. I'm not doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, next chapter! I feel slightly proud for getting something out.
> 
> Oh oh! Thanks for your comments <3

So here he stood, on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in the middle of a world crisis, about to meet his father for the first time. Of course, Tony Stark, as he’d learned he liked to be called, had no idea he was about to meet his only son for the first time.

There was a reason for that obviously.

At the time, Harry had wanted nothing to do with anyone who wasn’t James Potter being his father. He decided that he was perfectly okay staying in as deep of a denial as he could get himself.

Hermione was constantly trying to drag him out of the cloud of denial that he had immersed himself into, always saying that this was his chance to have the family, the parent, that he had always wanted. While this was true, he didn’t want to be family with some stranger he had never met and knew nothing about, he wanted the family that he always thought he knew. He had told her this and her obvious response was to find and print out as much information about Anthony Edward Stark as possible, which turned out to be quite a lot.

She knew of the Starks of course, even in England it was a household name, but it was obvious that Harry didn’t. Being raised in a cupboard under the stairs, albeit a muggle one, wasn’t really conducive to keeping up with the times in the muggle world. Hermione knew that it was going to take a lot of work for her to get her best friend to see reason; he was the most stubborn person she knew, and that was on a good day.

It took Hermione a year just to get him to admit that James Potter was not his father, that the heritage potion had not been brewed incorrectly.

It took another 6 months before he accepted the packet of information that she had put together for him and another year after that to finally begin to read through it.

There was a part of Harry, the part that still lived in that cupboard, that wanted to contact his birth father and finally have the chance at a family that he had never had, even if he was 27 years old and too old to need a parent. The bigger part of him realized that he could never introduce himself to his father as his son.

By some sick twist of fate, Harry realized that Tony Stark was just as famous in the muggle world as Harry was in the wizarding world. He would never do anything that would compromise the anonymity that he was able to have while roaming the muggle world. Sure, he would run into the occasional witch or wizard who wanted to introduce themselves while he was in the muggle world, usually a muggleborn or half blood, but for the most part he was free to be himself without the press and fans pressing him from all sides. If he was to announce himself as _the _Tony Starks’ son, he would be throwing that precious anonymity out of the metaphorical window.

So here he was, seven years after discovering that his father is not James Potter and four and a half years after deciding he would never meet his biological father, meeting his biological father for the first time. Pretty shitty huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: Welp, I guess this is happening. Fuck.
> 
> Might not get a new chapter out during the weekend. I have a family reunion to attend.  
:)


End file.
